Court of Violets/List of Courtiers
Members of the Court of Violets. Notable Courtiers ;Aeauna :The Drunken Walress of Arcadia does her best to maintain order on her Gubernatorial Skyland. She effects her rule through a subtle blend of bribery, White Russians, and lead pipe cruelty. ;Alessan :During a single night of debauchery, Alessan managed to destroy every plane in the Crimson Armada before crashing into a tavern on Tortuga. ;Amira Navaras :Although killed before the Great Upheaval, She has been regularly releasing new albums with no signs of stopping for the last 300 years. ;An-Zu :A pillar of sanity among the mad, An-Zu is one of the few Violets capable of linear thinking. He is frequently on extended mercy missions to the Tortuga Rum Works for his fellows. ;Arikatas :Possessing a gift of sight to see from one skyland to another unaided, Arikatas made a small fortune in Cidade sports books betting on Jordan races. ;Atomsk :Became a little too comfortable being confused with Aeauna in chat. ;Avie :A child prodigy gone awry, Avie was the youngest to graduate from Flight School at the tender age of 6. She is currently using her virtuoso violin skills to make avant guard music and is rumored to be working on a weapon powered entirely by sound. Current whereabouts unknown. ;Bali :Soldier, legend, philosopher. Bali's treatises on warfare are renowned in Skytopia for their insight and ruthlessness. He was last seen on Alpha 5, making preparations for his crowning ambition. ;Blue Vast :Is suspected of being a non-anthropomorphic chicken simply wearing a suit. Despite constant claims that it is obvious, most people regard it as nothing but crazy talk. ;Brulak :An advanced robot and collector of many things; his proudest trophy is the preserved heart of wing mate Blue Vast. ;Buttercup Roberts :Wife of the Dread Pirate Wesley. They met in a bizarre accident at a hamster ranch on Gonk. Infamous for her daring aerial bombardment of the Fuseli during the Stroganoff Wars. ;Ellington :Current record holder for longest time spent without pants. ;Floyd Dam Dau :Possess hearing such that he can hear a bottle of grog opened anywhere in Skytopia. ;HungryHungryHippo :Responds well to food rewards. Surprisingly light on his feet for a plus-sized Skyrate. ;Johnny Zero :This sequined assailant flies the night skies searching for new debauches. Spends an inordinate amount of time frightening bystanders with eerie impersonations of Rip Taylor. Suspect is armed with an array of feather boas. ;KarHallarn :Possess lungs of such capacity that he can blow down entire skylands and hold his breath for 6 hours. ;Kits Vulpetuous :Is more scared of you than you are of her. ;Malantha :Bon Vivant and friend to Wesley Roberts, she was last seen stealing the secret snow cone recipe form a Jade Hand stronghold. Currently laying low to avoid Jade Hand bounty hunters. ;Mani Redlyn :Accomplished chef, Mani has brought to Arcadia many recipes for gourmet akachan. ;Neokatis :Newest member of the Court, and already has remodeled faction chat, in her mind at least. ;Pen :Despite his nom de plume, Pen is effectively illiterate. ;Pietro DiFiume :Perfumer extraordinaire, Pietro is the maker of "Night DiFiume". Look for it in the finest shops of a Skyland near you! ;Rudolf :Once ate a magic bean and grew to 100X his normal size, becoming the first person able to walk on the planet's surface since the upheaval. He may appear to be blue under certain lighting conditions. ;Skylark Cunningham :Skylark Cunningham was a secret playable character in the legendary Uurwerkian game "Unstoppable Fighter Revolution" whose special attack (involving many flashing fluorescent colored unicorns) was deemed a public health hazard. ;Sildar :Sildar appears to be everywhere at once. How he manages to find out all of the information he has is nearly incomprehensible, but rest assured he could be lurking in every shadow. ;Suino Rosso :Actually hates pork products but possesses a rare verbal disorder causing him refer to chicken as such. ;Talon Karrde :A year after joining Violet, Talon blinked so hard that he has yet to be able to open his eyes. ;Technocrat :Was once attacked by a rabid animal. Although escaping, his shirt had caught the disease and soon infected his entire wardrobe. ;Thorne! :Quintuple agent of the Crimson Court of Violet Armadas. ;Thugnificent :Bard, smuggler, diplomat. Few can match Thug's gift for language, his persuasive manner, or his penchant for courtly manners. A born mediator, he currently fostering hope and understanding with the Azure League. ;Wesley Roberts :Became a dread pirate lord after realizing that a degree in modern dance has limited career options. ;The Widow Ching :Discovered that her manservant was secretly Admrial Fuseli. She proceeded to dock him a week's wages for lying about his references. ;Zabrak! :Was last seen after attempting to outdo her infamous Wing Shots Poetry Night. If found please approach with caution, as no one can quite remember anything of that night except that it involved unicorns, alcohol, and at least three squadrons of Romeo's First Air Defense Group. Category:Citizens of the Court of Violets